The RRBZ new life XD
by DoogleKittyCat
Summary: The boyz are back in town,how?,they get superpowers too,want to know why,then read IT! they get super powers and get there revendge to hurt the girls,so thay did that.now they feel guilty and want to make peace with them.They are still mean and selfish.bt
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one……The boys are back…**

**me- Hii na no da this is purins first chapter one fanfiction na no da :D -smiles-**

**Kaoru-Yeah yeah whatever.**

**Me-Purin is sooo happy na no da ,Hope you enjoy na no da**

**Kaoru- Review its or else ...-glares- **

Kaoru was skating down the street, on her skateboard.

**"WAUUH!!"** She cried tripping over something.

**"HEY WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!!"**She growled, Getting up,she turned around to look to see who it was , it was the rowdyruff boys.

_"The rowdyruff boys……what are they doing her?"_ she thought to herself.

Butch just smirked. Boomer put is finger up his nose.

**"Why don't you watch out were you going girly!"**replied brick smirking.

Kaoru got mad, Veins popped out of her steaming head, she hated it when people called her girly.

**"SHUT UP, BRICK!! YOU BAKA!!"** She screamed in his face.

Brick looked at her, trying to memories her, he just stared at her.

**"H-how do you know my name?"** He asked confused looking at her up and down

Kaoru picked up her Skateboard and ran off down the street.

**"OI I ASKED YOU A QESTON"** Bricked shouted watching her run into the distance.

**"She's gone"** Said butch.

All three of them shrugged and walked off.

Miyako skipped down the street. To The little candy shop, she always went there as a treat.

Ting ting, went the little bell as miyako walked into the shop happily.

**"Konnichiwa miyako, come for some candy?"** Asked an old kind man at the counter.

She smiled and looked up at the old man sweetly.

**"Hai, I Would like some candy drops please"** She giggled..

The man went into the backroom and came back with a big bag of baby blue candy drops.

**"On the house miyako"** He said giving her the bag of candy.

She smiled at him happily.

**"Arigato"** she bowed, she waved and skipped out of the candy shop.

As she skipped out of the candy shop she bumped into boomer…..droping all her candydrops on the floor.

**"YOU!!"**She gasped Looking at him.

**"What?"** boomer asked.

She looked at him and then saw his two brothers walking toward him. She gulped and ran off.

**"Who was that boomer?"** Asked butch

**"His girlfriend"** Brick sniggered.

**"SHUT UP, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER BAKA!!"** Boomer snarled.

Brick just sniggered and walked off

A few hours later Momoko was running down the street.

**"IM GOING TO BE SOO LATE!!"** She cried running into brick.

They both fell back onto the ground.

**"Oww!! My head!"** Momoko cried rubbing her forehead.

**"Oww ooww my fucking head!**" Brick groaned rubbing his sore head s he looked up at momoko.

_BRICKS P.O.V_

_"**Urmm? I know her from somewhere But who**?" I thought to myself looking at the girl with red lond hair with a red bow in it. She had pink cotton candy eyes. Those eyes I know them from somewhere but where?_

_**"Brick?"** My brother butch said shaking me._

_**"What?"** I Snapped at him Still looking at the girl."_

_"She got up , her pink cotton candy eyes widened as she just stared at us._

_I Heard her mumble something. But I couldn't hear her much cause my brothers were making to much noise and fussing over me._

_"**Watch were your going Hag**" I Said looking at her ugly face, well I thought she was ugly. anyway._

_She glared at me , then she looked at her watch than ran off._

_I Growled. Boomer patted my shoulder._

_**"Brick, lets go back home now"** boomer whined._

_"Whatever" I Sighed and we all walk back to the shag._

_Yeah we live in a shack. mojo jo jo is in jail. so we have to live there with fuzzy limpkin. He is dumdshit, so thick._

_But its better living with him than mo jo jo jo. _

Normal P.O.V

Momoko ran into the lab, huffing and puffing , she wasn't very fit at all she hated sport ,but science she loved.

**"Hi momoko"** Ken called smiling at her.

**"Hi ken"** She smiled back. "Do you know where kaoru and momoko is?" She asked.

Ken pointed over to kaoru who was watching wrestling on the TV.

**"KAORU!"** She shouted waving her hand.

**"Yes?"** Said kaoru looking up at her.

**"Okay, don't freak, but the rowdyruff boys are back"** She said looking at kaoru.

**"You saw them too?"** Kaoru said then blinked.

**"I did too"** Cried miyako walking in.

**"What are we going to do? I thought we destroyed them a few weeks ago?"** Asked miyako dumbly.

**"Yeah we did destroy them, but somehow they are back"** Kaoru said coldly and rolled her eyes at the blonde girl.

Momoko looked down trying to think.

**"Mojojojo must have made them again"** squealed miyako

Kaoru stared at her and shook her head.

**"No , he's in jail , remember"** Kaoru sighed

"**Oh yeah"** said miyako.

A few hours later kaoru and miyako left to go home.

**"Cya"** Momoko said waving her hand.

_Momokos P.O.V_

_I stumbled down the street , it is about eight o'clock. Mum might be a bit mad at me , cause she hates me walking in the dark._

_I got to my street and walked towards my little house. Its quite small cause dad broke up with my mum , now we all have to live in the small house , I mean me, my mum and my little sister Kuriko. I opened the door. "Tadaima" I shouted loudly._

_My mum came running to give me a hug._

_"Where have you been?" She qestoned me ._

_"At the lab" I anwered back._

_She nodded and walked into the kitchen. I shrugged then slowly walked upstairs into my bedroom._

_Its not a really nice bedroom a bit shappy with pink walls.And alittle desk to do my homework on. I got into my new pink nightie , it has a little bow on it that makes it soo cute , so that's why I bought it cause of the little bow and because it was pink._

_It sat up on my new hard bed, thinking how the rowdy ruff boys got remaked. I wonder who remade them? I wasn't mojojojo cause hes in jail, him?,gangagreen gang? Or it must have been …Himeko..…or is it princess?………..Nah!_

_I thought hard, I came up with nothing. I sighed as I swithced of my bedroom light and then fell asleep._

**End of chapter two NaNoDaaaaa**

**Please donot hate purin :( **

**Purin try her best na no daaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me-Hii na no da**

**Miyako-Hello -she smiles sweetly- **

**Me-Second chapter is now up na no da -smiles at miyako cutely- **

**Miyako-Yay -she cheers- **

**Me- Pudding does not own DPPGZ Na no daaa But she does own tar tar-kun -grins-**

**Miyako-Hope you enjoy it -she smiles at you-**

Brick slowly opened his red crimson eyes staring at his bedroom ceiling. He yawned Pulling the covers over his head mumbling grumpily not wanting to get up, He slowly Sat up on his bed, It was Sunday the end of the week-end, Monday he and his two brothers are going to middle school, .He groaned miserably And then stumbled out of his bed. He stretched his arms out as he walked over to his tiny wardrobe at the end of his bed.

"I wonder what to wear today?" he murmured to himself getting out a pair of light blue jeans and a red hoody. He yawned again, taking off his vest he wore for bed last night; he sprayed some deodorant on before putting on his red hoody. He heard a pair of rushing feet run into his room. He knew who it was, It was one of his brothers to tell him breakfast was ready, He sighed as he but on his red hoody.

"Brick! Breakfast is ready!" Called a blond teen aged boy scampering into bricks bedroom wearing dark blue boxers.

Brick sighed. "Okay I'm just getting dressed" brick said grumpily looking at boomer frowning.

"Okay" boomer squealed as he skipped out of Bricks room into the hallway.

Bricks room had red wallpaper with orange fire on it, his bed had a red neat blanket on it, his desk was very neat, but most his floor was covered with dirty laundry. Brick liked his new room 'he had his own things and his own personal space, boomers room was a dark blue ,his bed was round with blue blankets on it his desk was full of crayons ,art pencils ,paints and his wonderful drawings, Boomer loved art ,he couldn't wait to go to his art lessons. Butch's room was a dark green but a lot messier; he collected many video games, which he enjoyed playing mostly all day.

Brick put on his light blue jeans, after putting on his jeans he walked over to his drawers, got out a pair of black socks, and quickly put them on. He then left his bedroom into the hallway to go to the kitchen for his breakfast.

In the kitchen, the walls were shabby and the walls were a pale brown colour, it was quite dirty in there was a brown wooden fridge, and a wooden shove for some reason it looked like it had never been used, fuzzy lumpkin never cooked anything, He rarely never got out of bed he just slept all day and night, he even slept for four whole months Not even bothering to eat or doing anything. In the middle of the kitchen, there was a huge round brown round table; boomer was sitting around the table on a little wooden chair eating his jam on toast. Butch was sitting down to busy entertained by his sport magazine taking a few spoonfuls of his coco pops while he read it. Then finally bricked walked into the kitchen sluggishly, he stretched out his arms letting out a loud yawn. He pulled up a chair next to boomer and sat down resting his head on the table.

"Hey, where's your cap bro?" Butch asked looking at brick.

Brick felt his head with a sigh.

"I must of left it in my room," Brick barked at butch, sitting next to Boomer who was stuffing his face with toast.

Boomer took hold of the jam jar, he grinned opening it and then spreaded it on his toast with his knife. Brick and butch watched the blonde headed tip a lot of jam on his toast; boomer was now getting extremely sticky hands. He grinned pouring extra jam onto his toast.

"Bro, go easy on the jam" Butch nagged staring at boomer and then rolled his eyes at the young blond.

"But…crunch! Muffle..! I Like jam on my toast" Boomer mumbled with his mouth full with toast and jam.

Brick sighed as he poured milk into his coco pops. Butch looked at Brick and then carried on reading his sport magazine.

"Something wrong bro?" Asked the black headed boy still reading his sports magazine.

Brick sighed once more, nodding his head irritated.

"Then what's wrong?" Asked the curious Blondie munching on his toast.

"Do you guys remember walking into those girls yesterday?" Brick asked in a gloomy tone looking at both of his brothers.

"I remember the blond girl, she was cute" boomer yelled out loud finishing the rest of his toast.

Brick and butch stared at him with there eyes widened and then there jaws dropped in astonishment.

"What did you just say?" butch fumed in anger folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing" boomer blubbered sweat dropping as he laughed uneasily.

After they finished there breakfast they left the shack into Newtown vile. Glancing around the sweet shops, they all decided to go into the little candy shop, but the man quickly threw them out as soon as the door swung opened. They staggered down the street fed up and miserable .Boomer halted as his two brothers walked in front of him, he heard a few giggles he had heard before, he Twisted around staring at three girls, They were all wearing the same out fit but in different colours, The girl in the pink was holding a strawberry ice cream and a pink yo-yo, she had pink cotton candy eyes and Long ginger hair that was tied up in a neat red bow , The other girl was blue with blond hair tied up into three adorable buns, She was gripping onto a huge bubble wand. The last girl had black spiky hair, she had green bug like eyes, she was licking a chocolate ice cream, and was carrying a huge yellow hamper, and she looked like a girl who was very short-tempered and crabby.

"Hey isn't that the powerpuff girlz?" requested boomer pointing at The three girls who were eating ice creams and giggling to one another except buttercup who was focused on her ice-cream it instead of chatting and giggling like the other girls like blossom and bubbles.

Brick and butch quickly twisted around, both looking at the Powerpuff girlz.

"Yeah that's them," sneered brick. He got hold of his straw, aimed it blossom's ice cream, and blasted his revolting Silvia at it.

"EWWW" Shrieked blossom dropping her ice cream on the ground, she then looking at the red rowdyruff. Her face turned red with anger. She felt that she would explode; It cost her Ten yen for her ice-cream. She snarled looking at brick, Her pink cotton candy eyes turning red with fury.

"HEH, HAG" Brick shouted out snorting.

"YOU! YOU BAKA, I WAS ENJOYING THAT!!" Screamed Blossom flying up to him in rage.

Brick took a few steps back feeling frightened. However, he tried not to show it.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while," Buttercup said flying up to butch folding her arms.

Butch pulled a face at her.buttercupglared at him and then stuck out her tongue curling it.

"Are you guys still evil?" Asked Bubbles politely flying up the them standing next to Blossom.

"….Nope we goodies now" Boomer said smiling.

Brick frowned and then smacked boomer firmly on the head.

"We're EVIL, YOU IDIOT!"He screamed in his face furiously.

Buttercup snickered behind her hand, blossom sighed as she rolled her eyes Bubbles giggled slightly at the two boys.

"We better be off, I have no time to mess with you idiots" Blossom snapped at Brick and then flew off leaving pink dust in Bricks face making him cough .Bubbles smiled a took off leaving a trail off baby blue in the bright sunny sky.

"Yeah…...I Got better things to do" Buttercup said taking off and leaving the rowdyruff boys glaring up at them as all girls took off and disapeared.

The three boys looked up into the sky. They all snarled at looked at each other.

"We have to become, more evil, and get rid of them" brick suggested. Looking at his two brothers. He thought for a while. Boomer nodded. Butch smirked looking up at the sky.

"Yeah….But how?" boomer asked idiotically. Butch Growled slapping boomers forehead.

Boomer looked at his black-headed brother punching him in the stomach. Butch growled as he hit boomer on the head with his fist. They were both making such a racket screaming, shouting and growling at one another. Brick finally broke them up from there little scrap and Brick decided that they should all go back to the shack and play in the lake.

As soon as they got back to fuzzy lumpkins shack deep into the woods by a hug lake, rarely no-one bothered to go there, it was very beautiful and peaceful place. Flowers bloomed, The grass was a very nice green, trees Were strong so that the boys could climbed them, it was a very hot day, the sun was out shinning down onto the huge lake making it a crystal clear blue colour. Brick and Boomer spent most of the day sunbathing reading there comics in the sun by the lake; Butch on the other hand Liked to Play in the lake with his new green ball Boomer Sometimes went into the lake to play with him but brick just stayed out of the water, he was a little afraid of water, He didn't dare to tell anyone not even his brothers.

The day finally ended. The rowdyruffs went to bed excited but nervous about the next day, they were going to go to there first school in the morning they were all in year nine including the powerpuff girlz. Boomer was very nervous; he could not help but talk about school, which made brick even more nervous, and butch he just played it cool, he did not really care; he just wanted to do lots of sport and Fighting at the new school.

The night flew quickly. The sun popped up it was now morning the boys woke up, had there breakfast, brushed there teeth and then they were changed into there favourite clothes.

Brick had on a pair of dark blue jeans, a red T-shirt with a snake on it, his crimson red cap that he always wore and his pair of black and red sneakers. Boomer had put on his favourite cream shorts which he wore in the summer, it was now autumn a bit chilly but still quite warm, he had on a sleeveless dark blue top and a pair of with trainers with a blue out line on them.

Butch was wearing a pair of ripped dark blue jeans, a green tank top with a black skull on it with a snake slivering out of the skulls eye and a pair of black etnies.

They all Pulled out there backpacks out from small dark closet and ran out of the shack in a hurry swinging there bags over there shoulders. All three of them ran for quite Sometime As soon as they got there they all skidded on the pavement next to the school bumping into one another. The three of them gulped as they looked at the massive grey looking school. Boomer wailed saying that it looked like a prison and that he didn't want to go into the school. Butch rapidly punched boomers right shoulder telling him to shut it.

Brick was the first to go walk into the school, then boomer and butch gradually followed him inside the building , They walked up the Corridor butch with his arms folded, brick with his hands in his pockets looking casual and boomer with his arms by his side looking slightly anxious . Loads of girls screamed and squealed as the three hot ruffs march past them.

**"OMG they are so cute,"** Screeched one girl overjoyed

**"The one in the red cap is so hot,"**squealed another girl with long blonde hair ties up into a pony tail.

Meanwhile with kaoru, momoko and miyako.Momoko opened her locker getting out her science books ready for her next lesson, Miyako got out her pens and crayons getting her supplies ready for her art lesson and kaoru leaned sluggishly against her locker frowning because she had math first lesson. She loathed math, she thought what was the point of learning math, its so boring, she started to moan about it to momoko and miyako.

_**"gees I hate math its so boring, What is the point in learning it" She moaned.**_

_**Momoko sighed rolling her eyes opening her mouth to say something back to her.**_

_**"Well if you don't learn math you won't get a job, "She responded back closing her locker.**_

_**Kaoru suddenly became silent, the she though for a moment.**_

_**"I'm going to be a pro wrestler when I'm older, Wrestling Has noting to do with math, you know-it-all ,Hah I proved you wrong baka" kaoru snarled glaring at momoko.**_

_**Momoko glared back at her. She knew that she just got proved wrong. Do you need math in wrestling? , she thought to herself, she got nothing.**_

_**"Fine you right." She said calmly looking at kaoru.**_

_**"Cya guys" Miyako squealed running down the corridor into her art lesson.**_

_**"Cya Miyako, cya kaoru" momoko shouted down the corridor and then ran walked off.**_

_**"Humph…bye."Kaoru scoffed in a bad mood, walking off down the corridor**_

_**"Maths, oh boy I'm looking forward to it, NOT," Kaoru moaned opening the door into walking her math class.**_

……………

The three rodwyruffs Stared up at the principal's office door. "Principal King, Please knock before you enter," I said on the side of the wall.

"So, this is the principal's office?" Boomer asked unthinkingly looking at the door.

"Well duh, yeah it is" Brick said frowning at his stupid brother.

* * *

**Me-YAY Did pudding do well na no da?**

**Miyako-I Liked it -she giggles-**

**Kaoru-Meh!**

**Me-YAY Im using blossom ,buttercup and bubbles when kaoru,momoko and miyako are in there form okay? Just to let you know :D**

**Kaoru - -she girns at you- DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW BAKAS!! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me-HI NA NODA PUDDING HERE WITH CHAPPIE THREE NANODA**_

_**Kaoru-stop with the nanodas ready!! giving me a head-ache **_

_**Brick- and me...**_

"**Here goes" bricked groaned quickly knocking onto the principals door, after he knocked on the door the three boys waited a few slit second for a reply. Unexpectedly**

**A tall, thin man with fair skin, with brown hair with an little odd bold patch at the top of his head he had a scraggy face aswell with bags under his eyes swung opened the door making the three ruffs jump in fright. **

"**Can I help you?" requested the man staring down at the three teen-aged boys.**

"**Yeah, Urrm we are new," Replied brick a tad nervous. **

"**Oh right, you're the Jojo's right?" The principal asked looking at the blond.**

"**Yes!" Squeaked boomer.**

**The man nodded his head at the three lads, he then got out three red books with there names on them and then handed them over to them.**

"**In these books you will know what lessons you have, okay? " The principal declared coldly slamming the door in there confused faces.**

**The three boys looked at each other anxious and a tad hacked off. Each one of them opened there books to see what lessons they had.**

**"that man was bold"boomer tittered silently hoping that the principal heard what he had just said.**

",**Whatever,WOOOHOO I got** **Science!" Brick cried delightedly .brick liked science, it is his favourite, and he loved to make stink bombs and exploding things.**

"**MATHS…Aw great just my luck" groaned butch flicking his flopping fringe out of his green eyes.**

"**Ooo I got art…I Love art" Boomer grinned at the both of his brothers.**

"**Well I guess I will see you guys later" Brick said with a grin walking off down the corridor waving is hand.**

"**Ok, cya"Butch waved as he staggered away to his math lesson Sulking.. **

**They all went to there lessons, Brick went to science, butch went to his math lesson and boomer went to his art lesson.**

* * *

**Brick opened the door to room twelve. He peeked around the door to see a class looking up at the whiteboard but they every one of them turned around to look at brick who standing beside the door gulping tensely.**

"**Hello" called a lady with long blonde hair with brown chest nut eyes; she was wearing a white cloak with a whiteboard pen in her hand. She gave brick a warm smile.**

"**Can I help you there?" She asked in a kind voice.**

"**Well…urm ...This is my lesson, I'm new here" Stuttered brick staring at the class and then turning to face the science teacher.**

"**Momoko" squealed a girl called mai she was flinging paper balls at momoko's head.**

**Momoko looked up at her from doing her science work. The scowled at her irritated.**

"**What?"Momoko growled gnashing her teeth annoyed.**

**Mai pointed at brick grinning. Her eyes turned into hearts still pointing at brick.**

"**There's a new hot boy in our class" She squealed again overjoyed gazing at the new boy.**

**Momoko turned her head to look at the boy with scraggy ginger hair and wearing red crimson hat cap .she gasped covering her mouth. "Oh my god, what's he doing here" She thought. Her jaws dropped as he walked up to her desk. "What do I do, what do I do?" She muttered to herself. She quickly picked up her science book and hid under it.**

"**Excuse me? Is this place taken" Brick asked unkindly folding his arms.Momoko frown beneath her science book and the snapped harshly.**

"**Yes it is".**

"**Oh…But there is no where else to sit" Brick said in a very sad tone.**

**Momoko peeked from behind her book, she looked at the very sad boy, she felt a tad guilty.**

"**Okay sit by me If you must" she mumbled, He gave her a cute grin at her, raising his left eyebrow so hotly that she would have fainted. she shook her head frowning .she tried not to fall for his cuteness or how adorable and hot he was.**

"**Arigato, my names brick, what's yours?" brick sat down next to her putting his stuff on the desk.**

"**Momoko" she answered. "My name is Momoko" she said again looking into his crimson red eyes, blushing.**

"**Wow, Have we met before" He asked looking into her candy pink eyes, he blinked, "I think I know her" but who?" he thought curiously rubbing his chin as he gaze at Momoko.**

"**No I don't think so he he" She lied laughing nervously. she looked down on to her science book," If he only knew". **

**All through the lesson brick couldn't help but observe the girl sitting next to him. Her long strawberry hair down to her back ties neatly into a red bow, her pink candy eyes sparkled. He tried to think where or who she was or where he had seen her before her. "Blossom" He thought, he glanced at her, his eyes crimson widened." its blossom!!" He whispered.**

**

* * *

**

**Butch sat down beside a girl she had spiky bluish hair, bright green eyes, and was wearing a green top with a skull printed on it, a pair of baggy black trousers and she was wearing a pair of black etnies****.**

"**Why are you sitting by me?" She growled at butch **

**He glared at the girl with bright green eyes. She glared back at him.**

"**Because I am got a problem with that?" He hiss coldly at her.**

"**Hey I know you, your butch…YOU!!"She glared at him.**

"**BUTTERC-!"He shouted but kaoru but his hand on his mouth before he could finish her powder-puff name.**

**Nearly all the class turned around. "Shhh" **

"**Gomen" Butch and Kaoru said glaring at each other. They both glared at each other for some time, moments later Butch gave up, looking away from the outraged girl.**

**Kaoru then gave up, opening her mouth to say something; she quickly changed her mind looking away from the black-headed boy. The class continued "Blah blah" was all kaoru could hear. She slowly dropped her head onto the desk, bored out of her mind; she selected a few pencils and rubbers occupying her with them. Butch on the other hand watched her play with the pencils and rubbers, giving her a what-the-hell look.Kaoru ignored Butch's look too occupied on what she was doing.**

**Boomer gradually opened the door, silently stepping into the room. Most of the kids were chatting away, flinging paper balls, chucking paper airplanes and just completely messing around. There was no teacher at all. Many of the girls squealed as they saw boomer dashing up to him, asking him questions, saying that he is adorable and even asking him out. Boomer was crowed with girls, He pushed them away saying that he just want to do art. So most of the girls back off and got back to there places upset and offended. Boomer sighed heavily taking a seat next to a cheerful girl with light coloured hair tied up into three buns on each side. She was wearing a trendy light blue skirt with a white blouse. Boomer gazed at the girl has she hummed softly while she painted. The girl turned her head to face boomer who was getting out his pencils, she smiled gently at him.**

"**Ohayo gozaimasu"The girl smiled looking at boomer.**

**Boomer looked at the girl; a pleasant smile appeared on his face as he sat down next sat down next to her.**

"**Osu, I'm Boomer, What's your name?" He asked nervously taking her by the hand and then shaking it.**

**The girl's eyes widened as she stuttered."Im M-miyako".**

**Boomer beamed at the girl." cool name" **

**Miyako took a few glimpses as the blonde boy worked on his drawings. She knew it was him, Boomer rowdyruff boy, her counterpart, her enemy. She was not that dim. She sighed as she got back to her own work still glancing at Boomer once in a while. The lesson finally ended, Miyako grabbed her stuff rushing out of the class to meet her friends.**

**Kaoru and momoko met up by the lockers. Looking at each other troubled.**

**Soon after Miyako ran up to them panting heavily.**

"**Guys B-boomer is in my art classes" Miyako cried out panting out of breath.**

"**Butch is in my classes too"Kaoru said disgusted leaning against her locker.**

**Momoko looked a both of her friends, she gulped biting her lip.Miyako glanced at miyako looking panicky.**

"**What are we going to do desu wa" miyako whispered to both of her friends dimly.**

**Kaoru shrugged bluntly not knowing what to do." Don't ask me" **

**Miyako then looked at Momoko desperately wanting an answer from her .Momoko shaked her head not knowing what to do. As they looked up, they saw three smirking faces looking at them.**

"**OH NO" The all three girls cried.**

"**Oh yes," grinned brick. **

"**What do you want?" M frowned at them clenching her fists."Yeah, just get lost" Shouted kaoru.**

**Brick smirked glaring at Momoko, he chuckled.**

"**Oh nothing, come on guys let go" he said with a big grin on his face, pushing past Momoko with his brothers following behind him.**

**Momoko growled walking off "baka" she snarled as she walked into her next lesson with kaoru and miyako.**

**The lessons went slowly, soon it would be lunchtime, the three girls were doing English in room 1093 and the boys were doing Gym in the sports hall outside the school.**

"**DRIINNNGG" went the lunch bell, it was now lunch time, The three girls were sitting down next to an old oak tree on the school field eating there sandwiches.Kaoru scoffed down her sandwiches making loads of mess,Momoko grew irritated on how much mess and noise kaoru make when she eats, but she dared not to say anything, yet.**

* * *

**Momoko's pov**

**I sat down by my favourite tree, the old oak tree on our school field. Me miyako and kaoru love to sit here and eat our lunch. I got a bit irritated when aoru scoffed down her food making a lot of noise. I glared at her. She stopped eating and asked why I was looking at her. I told her to stop making noise as she eats, it annoys me. She got in a mood with me but she stopped scoffing down her sandwiches and ate them normally (thank god).**

**Today hasn't been the best of days. It been quit shocking and unbelievable.**

**The rowdyruff boys at our school, I can't believe it, they are sooooo Hot!**

**DID I JUST THINK THAT?? OH MY GOD!! , I thump myself hard on the head, making kaoru and miyako look at me weirdly. I laugh nervously saying that I have forgotten something, so I jump up onto my feet and rush of into the school to even bothering to say goodbye to them.**

**I sigh as I unlock my locker. Five popular girls push passed me calling me names, as they spit at me. A tear rolls down my cheek as I open my locker. I sometimes wish that i was well-liked and admired.**

**But that would never happen. Only blossom is well-liked or amired.when momoko, me…Is not accepted, I wish I was accepted for being a nerd. I sigh and close my locker. At least I got kaoru and miyako, But. What if they are useing me? My body trembles, I try not to cry. However, I cannot help it I cover my face with my palms and sob onto my locker, No one likes me ,No-one will ever like me.**

* * *

**Normal pov**

**Brick walks coolly down the corridor, he walks past squealing girls running after him, he winks at them making them scream faint onto the floor, He chuckles as he walks pasts momoko sobbing onto her locker. He blinks looking at her smirking evilly.**

"**Should I ask her what's wrong or should I make fun of her?" He thought as he walked up to the weeping girl."Heh"**

**Momoko stop crying and wiped away her tears.**

"**Hey cry-baby what's up?" Brick sneered.**

**Momoko turned to face Brick, as she wiped her tear stained face." leave me alone" momoko ran off pushing past Brick.**

"**What's up with you?" He bellowed after her, he didn't bother to run after her, he was still tired after gym so he walked off down the corridor into the canteen. **

* * *

"**Hey what do you thinks wrong with Momoko?"Whispered a husky voice. "I don't know Kaoru-san? What do you think?" Cried high voice.**

**_KAORU'S POV._**

_**Okay I was eating lunch at our favourite place, I was just eating right? When Momoko the know-it-all had a go at me. Who does she think she is telling me to stop eating? Anyway something's really wrong with her, she was hitting herself for some reason, what a Nutcase. I asked Miyako what was up with her, and then she said she didn't know and then she asked me why she was upset. HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW! I shrieked at her.** **God she's getting thicker and thicker everyday. After a few minuets I and Miyako waited for her to come back.**_

**Normal Pov….**

**Kaoru and miyako sat under the old oak tree waiting for there friend to get back to them.Kaoru groaned lying on the fresh green grass.Miyako sighed lying next to her with her hands on her stomach .The sun shone ,making the two girls close there eyes. "This is nice" miyako smiled."Mm"came a respond from kaoru. Two shadows appeared blocking away the sun from the girls. "Hey who is blocking the sun?"Kaoru growled sitting up."Aww Man get lost" Frowned buttercup glaring at the two rowdyruffs.Boomer and butch grinned as they placed there bums down on to the grass. Miyako yawned as she stretched out her arms opening her sea blue eyes."Kaoru-san? What's wrong" Miyako asked sitting up."Oh, hi boomer" Miyako giggles bashfully. **

**Boomer smiled at the blond girl replying "konnichiwa miyako".**

**Kaoru frowned again irritated.Butch chuckled as he looked at kaoru frowning. **

"**What?" Snapped kaoru glaring at the black-headed boy.**

**Butch rolled his eyes staying quite. Boomer grinned at both of the girls.**

"**Mind if we hang with you?" He asked politely smiling at them.**

**Miyako gave him a warm smile, kaoru shrugged lying back down onto the grass. Soon after the bell went off, lunch break ended, Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako went to there last lesson R.E. Kaoru sat by miyako and momoko at the back of the classroom. The three rowdyruffs stumbled in late." Sorry were late sensei," all three boys cried as they pulled up some chairs beside the three girls and sat down.Kaoru folded her arms "why are they in here?" she murmured. **

"**All right class settle down," screamed the half deaf teacher."Today we will be learning about Muslims".**

"**Oh goodie…..I love to learn about them" Kaoru groaned banging her head onto the table, Momoko frowned at Kaoru "well I find it interesting". "Whatever geek" Kaoru mumbled lifting up her head from the table.**

**Brick soon got bored. He snatch a piece of paper of his table, he then made it into a paper ball then flinging hard at Momokos head. "YOWCH!! Who did that" Yowled Momoko rubbing her head turning to the sneering brick. She clenched her fists tight glaring at the young teen."IL get you for that you little cruel Ba-s" .The half deaf teacher was right up to Momokos face."Momoko after school detention" She shouted, making Momoko look down and tremble. Brick snickered watching the girl tremble in fright. "Aw that's just wrong, she didn't do anything," Cried Kaoru annoyed.**

"**Kaoru matsubara, you just earned yourself two after school detentions," bellowed the teacher in rage. "Aw man".**

**The three boys burst out laughing. Making the teacher turn and stare at them." YOU THREE BOYS, DETETION!!"Screamed the teacher in rage.**

"**Aww man"**

"**So unfair"**

"**Crap"**

**The three boys folded their arms slouching on there chairs.**

**The teacher walked back to the whiteboard writing about muslins and other religious stuff. Kaoru groaned as she slammed her head on the table." This lesson sucks".**

"**Yeah" Agreed butch looking at her grinning.**

**Kaoru frowned at him, but really she was smiling inside, butch had never agreed with her before, she felt cool. She gazed at him sighing "He's hot and attractive, WHAT!! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT!, BAKA HORMONES" She yelled in her mind shaking her head violently. **

**The bell rang. It was the end of lesson school was now over. All five teens except miyako stayed in detetion.Miyako waited outside the classroom door for Kaoru and Momoko. In detention kaoru sat next to butch, Momoko sat next to Brick and Boomer sat on his own"ouch,stop it" "no" Brick grinned poking momoko."Owwch STOP IT!!"She yelled. the teacher looked up with an angry face, she glared at the two teens, making them shut up. Minuets later the five teen were out of there detention.**

"**If it wasn't for your paper balls, I wouldn't be in this mess"Momoko frowned and the scarlet-headed boy.**

"**Awww why thanks Moocow" Brick sneered.**

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!! ,IM NOT A COW!!" She sheirked boiling with rage.**

"**Whatever hag" He replied coolly walking off down the corridor with his two brothers shouting out "hags" in the distance. Kaoru snarled as the boys ran off out of the school "grrr…..I hate them".**

"**Man got to go cya guys" Kaoru said rushing off out of the school. She ran out onto the street, she past the park beside the school into a neighbourhood where she called home. she swung open the door storming into the house "Yo" kaoru yelled slamming the door.**

* * *

**Momoko smiled waving at Miyako as she walked back to her house, she smiled opening the door. "ONEECHAN!! MAKE ME TOAST!" Cried a little high-pitched squeal.**

"**Okay okay, Il make you some toast "Said Momoko angrily stepping into the house and then slamming the door hard "BANG". Making the whole neighbourhood shake.**

* * *

**Miyako swung her bag onto her hip, slowly tottering down the street. She sighed heavily as cars whooshed past her nearly knocking her over. She gently swung open her front garden gate; she stepped into her garden and then shutting her garden the gate.carfully she unlocked the door to her home, she pulled the door opening it and silently stepping into her house then closing the door shut.**

* * *

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!"Growled brick punching butche's dark green beanie-bag."That stupid hag must suffer". Butch walked into the playroom, well that what he called it, the playroom. It hand green, red and blue walls, lots of game consuls and DVDs. It had a play station two and three, a wii, Xbox and three nindedo's.**

"**Bro? What's wrong? HEY don't punch my beanie-bag" butch screamed angrily tackling brick of his beaniebag.**

"**DON'T DO THAT" Yelled the pissed off brick kicking butch hard on the leg. "YOWCH!"**

"**STOP IT YOU GUYS!"cried an innocent voice.**

**The two boys turned around to see the little blonde glaring at them.**

**He growled." Shut up Blondie" snarled Butch."WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Boomer clenched his fists tight getting ready to attack.**

"**You heard me, you girl!" Butch laughed."GRRR"boomer growled jumping onto butch's back." GET OFF ME"Butched shouted twirling around in circles, making Boomer fall onto the floor. "HAH" Butch jumped onto Boomer punching him in the face."WAHH"cried Boomer in pain.**

"**NACK IT OFF YOU GUYS!"Brick grabbed both of his brothers by the ears." save the fighting for the Powderwussies"."Fine" butch folded his arms."Okay, but we only have one attack" Boomer pouted. "We can't even fly" butch sulked with his arms folded. "Mm" **

**Butch looked at his older brother." what?" Boomer too looked at brick. "Follow me, I got a plan" Brick walked off out of the room. Both boomer and butch looked at each other shrugging; they decide to follow brick into the dark room. "I don't like the dark" boomer wailed. "Shut up"butch hissed at his dumb brother. Brick got out a huge bottle of chemical X. "Drink some of this you guys" brick past the bottle to boomer." are you sure it's safe? Bro?"Qestoned butch.Boomer took one sip of the chemical X "EKK"he cried, He fell onto the wooden floor trembling. Brick smirked watching his younger brother have a huge fit on the floor. Butch's green eyes widened as he watched his brother.**

**Suddenly a black flash of light glowed onto boomers body, making his two brothers take a few steps back."OH MY…!!"brick cried." what have I done, I killed him" He said biting his lip."Im not so sure of that brick!"Butch bawled pointing at boomer.**

* * *

**Me- -wipes my forehead happily- Pudding finished story NaNoDa TAAADAAAA!!**

**Brick-Yeah whatever…anyway when will anything interesting happen yet? –looks bored-**

**Kaoru-something interesting is happening baka –hits brick on the head-**

**Brick-OW WHY YOU LITTLE!! –Growls-**

**Momoko- -sighs- Pudding does not own PPGZ OR THE RRBZ **

**Me-But pudding does own these Chapters –giggles-**

**Kaoru- GOD DAMMIT JUST REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE !! !! –His pulling bricks hair-**

**Brick-OOWWWCH!!HAG HAG HAG! –growls- REVIEW OR ELSE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

***in purins bedroom***

**Me-Purin sorry for not updating :( na no daaaaaaa**

**kaoru-Yeh whatever,just get this over and done with *frowns***

**Butch- what she said...-*folds arms frowning***

**Me-Ennnnjooy na no daaaaaaaaaaaaa :)**

* * *

Suddenly a black flash of light glowed onto boomers body, making his two brothers take a few steps back."OH MY…!!"brick cried." what have I done, I killed him" He said biting his lip."I'm not so sure of that brick!" Butch bawled pointing at boomer.

A black glow filled the entire room,"arrghh it so dark!" growled brick.

"What's happening?" butch asked brick. The light faded away boomer squealed out "BOOMING BOOOMER!" as he shouted at his new transform phrase he grew more stronger."WOW" brick and Butch's eyes broaden as the peeped at boomer. His hair was longer and slightly lighter, his body much was longer than it was before, he had more muscles than he used to ,He grinned as he floated above is god smacked brothers. "Look Lookie I'm flying, WEEE"he cried flying up to the ceiling then bashing his head with a big "THUD!" He rubs his head laughing "That tickled" Butch rolled his eyes at his dumb-brother. "OKAY MY TURN!" Butch snatched the chemical X from brick taking a few sips. "BASHING BUTCH!" a Black light covers him as he grew soiled stiff muscles; His body grew much longer. His fringe that covered his one eye now grew down to his chin, covering the other half of his other eye. His eyes grew into a murky green. He floated blankly next to boomer with his arms folded." Not bad". Brick looked at his brothers smirking," my turn" he grabbed the chemical X bottle and began to drink the chemical. BURNING BRICK" His body stretched as new muscles appeared on his body, his hair grew longer and his eyes turned into a darker smirked evilly as he floated up to his brothers.

"Not bad guys" Brick smiled arrogantly.

"So when are we going to kick-butt?" butch asked aggressively. He violently punched the wooden wall toughly making it collapse.

"Nice one butch" boomer applaud clapping his hands. `

"Naturally" Butch smirked.

"Why not now?" Brick grinned wickedly.

"ALL RIGHT LETS GO!!"Butch screamed as he rushed out of the house flying into the blue sky leaving a dark green strip behind him. Brick and boomer followed after him "this feels great" boomer remarked thrilled. "Yeah amazing" Brick sneered.

* * *

Buttercup leaned her hammer against her shoulder; she gazed up at the sky folding her arms. When suddenly she saw three strips, red, blue and green." What the?" she lifted her feet of the ground opening her compact to call the others." Guys come here quickly" she yelled into it.

The three strips she saw into the sky had landed onto a huge building next to the Tokyo tower. Shortly after buttercup waited anxiously folding her arms. "B-buttercup what's wrong" Called out a girly voice.

"Bubbles look over there!!"Buttercup pointed at the three strips.

"What's that?" She asked."Whats what?" blossom flew down to her to friends." LOOK BLOSSOM" Yelled bubbles pointing to the building.

"what the?. Let's go see what it is" Momoko flew up to the building with buttercup and bubbles following behind her. The three girls landed, all three gasped as they looked at there counterparts.

"W-what happened to you boomer-kun?" bubbles staggered staring at the grinning boomer.

"B-butch!! Your so..Eww" buttercup sneered.

Blossom looked at brick, he was smirking vilely. She shivered as she looked up at him. She felt scared; she quickly got out her yoyo.

As the three boys approached the three girls they began to fight .

Boomer dashed over to bubbles brutally kicking her in the belly."Ouch"she cried clutching onto her stomach." boomer why?" he took her by the arm swinging her around in circles, he released her making her smack into the wall knocking her out cold. "Easy like cake" smirked boomer.

Buttercup yelled bashing butch with her yellow hammer. Butch dodged punching her in the face."YOU!"She snarled punching him back in the stomach, but what she didn't know was that his belly was all stiff as steel. "YOWWCH!"She howled out agony holding up her broken hand."Haha die" Butch screamed grabbing her by the shoulders "Let go off m-"he viciously throw her into the ground "crack" She fell unconscious.

Blossom threw here yo-yo at red-head boy; brick smirked as he easily caught it in his right arm,he took a deap breath and blow out fire from his mouth making blossoms yo-yo melt off his hand. Blossom eyes widened in astonishment. she bite her lip trying to figure out what to do, she turned her head to see her two best friends unconscious on the ground. Little tears developed in her candy pink eyes, she looked down as bricks shadow came nearer and nearer to her. All of the sudden brick grabbed her shoulder slamming her into the wall as hard as he could. She fell onto the ground, blood trickled off her face, she cried in pain. Brick then kicked her in the head making her topple other. She whimpered." STILL ALIVE!" he snarled as he kicked her in the head again. This time she was out cold.

* * *

Momoko gasped as she sat up on a white bed in the Lab." your awake momoko-san"cheered Miyako hugging her."Miyako, what happened?"Momoko asked her. Miyako face turned sad." the rowdyruff boyz kicked our butts" she spoke. "Oh" Momoko got off the bed weakly.

She looked around and saw Kaoru on a white bed with bandages around her head. "Is she okay?" Miyako smiled."Shel is fine" Momoko nodded her head." I can't believe we lost against them"Momoko looked down as she spoke." It's not that bad"Miyako sniffled looking at the red-head.

Momoko Groaned heaving a heavy sigh. "We're the powder-puff sissies".

"No! Were the powerpuff girlz desu WA" miyako cried desperately clinging onto Momoko.

"No, get off me "momoko yelled pushing the innocent blond." I quit" she pushed passed Miyako walking out of the lab.

"MOMOKO NOOOOOO!!" miyako screamed breaking out into tears.

Kaoru groaned rubbing her sore head,"arrgg my head", she sat up glancing at the young blond crying her heart out."Miyako? What's wrong" Kaoru scurried out of her bed rushing other to miyako with her arms stretched out to give her a bone-crushing hug. "M-momoko!!" she screamed hugging kaoru."What about her?" Kaoru pulled a face gentlely patting miyako's back"s-she she!" Miyako cried more sniffing into Kaoru's green t-shirt." she what?" Miyako choked."momokoquitbeingapowerpuffgirl" Kaoru frowned annoyed.

"SHE WHAT!! SHE LEFT!! THAT….we don't need her".Miyako looked at Kaoru worried. "Are you sure" Kaoru Nodded. "Yeah"

* * *

Momoko sighed sitting onto her double bed."Why me?" Her bedroom was quite big with cherry had a computer desk with her pink laptop on it, a few pencils and a science had a huge old fashioned wardrobe that was a white creamy colour.

"ONNNEEECHAN!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Momoko closed her eyes shut."IM COMING"She shouted took a few deep breaths to hold in her leaped of her bed, taking off her compact then tossing it out of the window, the compacted had smashed into piece as it smacked into the ground."Im so sorry blossom"tears formed in her pink candy eyes as she left her bedroom.

* * *

"HAHAHA THOSE SISSIES ARE SOOO EASY!!"

"I KNOW BUBBLES WAS THE EASYEST"

"No buttercup was"

The three boys cheered as they sat down on there three beanie-bags playing there video Games.

"WaWaWaWaWaWaWa YAY" all three ruffs cheered happily.

"Im winning"Butch assumed

"NUH UH I AM" Cried boomer

The two boys played, while brick thought of new ideas to get rid of the powerpuff thought of many kidnapping at them and even KISSING them. "Arrg" Brick shook his head closed his eyes for a then grinned."okay guys,when we go to school tomorrow be nice to the girls and say that we are on there side"brick told them.

"NANI?"Butch cried,pausing the game."Why brick?"boomer asked the redhead."Just be nice and friendly to them and say that we are on there side and stuff so they will buy it."

butch nodded in agreement understanding ever word his older brother said."i don't get it?" boomer pouted."look boomer the only way we are going to destroy them is being their friends,if we like urrr ask them out on liek that ,you know." the redheaded teen explained to his brother."Ah i get it,okay,can we get back with our game now bro?". brick grinned."yeh let me have a go" brick said snatching the game control of boomer."hey"

brick laughed as he played on there three boys were really proud off celebrateted with a few rootbears and candy drops which they stole from a supermarket from the the three boys got dressed,brushed there teeth and then went to bed.

* * *

Miyakosighed as she walked slowly down the lane to her school ,it was a Tuesday ,that meant she had double gym it was her least favourite lesson,she'd rather die that do gym. She tugged the main doors of the school stepping inside. Walking through the corridors, she went over to her locker, she unlocked it a searched for her gym kit then she suddenly noticed there was a girl opening Momoko's locker."Excuse me that's Momoko-sans locker" Miyako looked at the girl who had shortish blond hair,her fringe went other her forehead showing a mark with two monkey tails,her hair was tied up in little dreadlocks at the back,she looked quite childish, she even sound child-like. "Oh is it? Pudding sorry, your friend must have left NaNoDa didn't she?" the girl looked at miyako smiling. "Oh, Okay, whats your name?" Miyako stared at the girl.

"My name pudding Na NoDa" The girl giggled.

"Oh, hi and welcome to our school" miyako smiled weakly at pudding.

"Pudding!"

A little boy with brunette hair, he was quite short, but a little bit bigger that had huge elf-like eyes widened as she stared at him."What are you staring at"He asked her unkindly. "N-nothing".Pudding then jumped onto the brunette hugging him."Tar tar" she giggled as he pouted."DON'T CALL ME THAT; My name is taruto" he screamed just giggled as he screamed."Come on tar tar, we goning to be late for lesson NaNoDa"The pair ran off to their lesson, leaving Miyako confused."What a weird pair" Kaoru ran up to Miyako."Miyako, wheres Momoko?"

"She left"

"WHAT!!"

"Why did she leave?" Miyako started to cry.

"Don't cry we are in school, what if boomer sees you crying"

"HAHAHA"

Ther three ruffs appeared in front of smirked at the sobbing girl "aww poor baby".butch had a blank excpressoin on his face folding his arms. Boomer sneered."Why you crying hag?" Miyako cired more has they teased her."Shut up"

"Aww man look what you made her do ,shes crying more,say sorry" Kaoru glared at them pulling miyako into a hug. "Umm no"Boomer folded his arms. "NO NO NO"he repeated.

"JUST SHUP UP WILL YOU!!"Kaoru thumped the blonde-boy in the jaw making him fall back into his brothers. "YOU, HOW DARE YOU HIT MY BROTHER" butch bellowed into Kaorus ear."He asked for it" she replied back glaring at boomer. "W-why can't we all be friends?" All four looked at miyako with there eyes wide.

"NO were never going to be friends with old hags" brick shouted making miyako step back agianster her locker."B-but"brick put is finger on miyakos lip "shut it hag" he smirked "wheres blossom?".

"Why would you want to know?"Kaoru glared.

"Havn't seen her since I kicked her butt" brick laughed."Now where is she?"

"S-shes gone"Miyako cried sniffing.

"NANI?" Brick screamed."She left! Duh".brick looked at the two girls."Why?".

Miyako shrugged not knowing why."WELL I DON'T KNOW AND I BET IT IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, JUST BUG OFF!"Kaoru screamed in the boys faces pushing passed them. "S-she didn't mean it, I like you guys" Miyako smiled at them smiled back at her."BOOOMER Stop smiling at her, shes and hag!"Brick thumped boomer on the back. "Ow"."Im going to be late for my science class, bye" birck frowned walking off down the corriedor. "Cya" butch followed him but he went to the class next door to brick where kaoru went,

"Shall we walk to art togaver boomer-kun?" miyako asked smiling at him."Sure, but don't tell my brothers, we're not suppose to talk to you" He grinned as they both walked into the art lesson. "I love art "Miyako sighed giggling."Me too" boomer beamed,"it's my favourite lesson". Miyako smiled nodding her head in agreement."Its fun". Boomer got out his pencils "You bet, do you need a pencil" he asked her holding out a yellow sharp pencil."Oh arigato boomer-kun"she took the pencil off boomer and then smiled at him."boomer-kun may I ask you something?" she looked up at him worried."sure, what is it?" he looked at her grinning."How did you get super powers?"She asked looking into his dark blue eyes."Well, brick made us drink chemical X, it made us stronger,but not evil though" he gulped.

" you planning to get rid of the powerpuff girlz" she asked winking her eye at him.

"Im not, brick is."

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because, I-I like bubbles" he blushed a rose pink as he spoke.

"Really?" miyako blushed red.

"Uh huh but shh okay not tellie my bros,Okay and im sorry for hurting her" he looked at her sericously. _hehe im soooo good a lieing _boomer thought.

"Okay, its okay…What about butch?"

"Hes not that bothered" _yeah he is,he really wants to kill butter-butt hehe_ boomer thought again.

"Ohh ok des wa"

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME"Kaoru screamed as butch sat right next to her."but I want to sit next to you".Kaoru growled growing fustraided and annoyed with the black-headed boy."GET AWAY FROM ME!!"She yelled. Butch frowned rasing his fist; he then slammed it in to kaoru's thigh making her jump in pain." OOOW!!"

"Hah, Now shut up!" butch laughed folding his arms.

"Like I said before, how did you get that strong?" she asked him rubbing her sore thigh.

"I work out. A lot" _not_

Kaoru started to stare at him,having a mental image of him working out in a gym in tight dark green boxer running down his body as he lift up the sighed dreamily.

"Really? Cool, what else to do you do?" she asked him grinning.

"Soccor, tennis, boxing, weightlifters and all the other sports"

"Wow you must be really fit then!"

"What?"

"Nothing"

Butch raised his eyebrows at the tomboy."so, you wanna come to the arcade with me after school?" he asked started at him"what makes you say that? No.I hate you." She frowned pressing her pencil harder onto her squared paper."Come on, it be cool, and anyway im sorry dude".Kaoru gasped at him. "Your sorry?" he blinked at her, "yeah".

_Pftt like i would be sorry,im going to kill you much stronger than her !_butch thought evilly.

* * *

**Bricks P.o.v**

Okay, Im in science, im sitting right next to my arched enemy and I thought she had left but noo I am sitting next to her . I hate way she sits there interested lisening to the this lesson isn't to bad,I love this lesson.I can't get her out of my mind,GAAAH Shut up pink cotton candy eyes are sooo lush to look into and her strawberry red hair looks soo smothe and shiny, I want to touch it.I reach out to take a handful of her red locks."What are you doing?"She asks me.I don't reply, I stay quite as I feel her smooth red hair."SENSEI BRICK IS PULLING MY HAIR"She shouted raises up her hand."Brick Stop pulling momokos hair, LUNCHTIME DETENTION!" I let go of momokos hair frowning, I folded my arms. That bitch had just got me a detetion. She'l pay.

**Blossom/Momokos P.O.V**

Who does he think he is pulling my did pull my hair right?

I don't know what he was doing,But he shouldn't of touch my hair like that.I wonder what miyako and kaoruare doing tonight.I looked up at the clock (3:13) I sighed and got back to doing my work. we have another hour at school and then its home time.I saw brick looking over at my work I frowned at him covering up my growled at me and then he got back to doing his OWN work.

He looked soo cute when he made that fierce and I love his red...e-eyes! GOD! Stop it momoko.I looked at him dreamilywith my eyes shaped has love hearts. I shook my head, I can't fall for the enemy Wait a Minuit. He is still my enemy but im not ever going to fight him ever again,I gave up being a powerpuff girl. Whats the point in saving Tokyo?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

DRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG! The school bell ran out of the class room "WOOOOOOOOHOOO"Kaoru was the first pupil to run out of the school into the playground."School is finaly over for today" she grinned hoping onto her skateboard."Kaoru-san"Kaoru looked over her shoulder "Miyako hey!" Miyako smiled at her tomboyish friend."Geuss what??" Kaoru blinked at her "What?".

"Boomer-kun asked me on a date"She squealed

"REALLY! Well that's cool,Butch asked me to go to the arcade with him" Kaoru grinned.

"Oh my god, you know what this means, The rowdyruff boyz want to be our friends"

"I don't know"Kaoru blinked.

"Ohwell let go and get ourselves nice"Miyako squealed excitedly taking kaoru by the hand."Wahh"

Brick, butch and boomer were all walking home."Im tired"Boomer cried."Me too"Butch whined."Stop you whining your both like little softy girls"

Boomer and butch glared at brick ."fine you guys can transform but im not"

"Piss off" They both said togaver as they both transformed into ther rowdyruff boyz.

"BOOMING BOOMER"

"BASHING BUTCH"

Then they both flew off leaving to trails behinde sighed as he watched the two dark trails disappear into the sky."Bakas"He shook his head at the sky and walked on into the woods.

* * *

*In purins bedroom,purin,miyako,kaoru,brick,butch and boomer are gathered round purins computer*

Me-DID YOU LIKE IT DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT NA NO DAAAAAAAA???

Miyako-I Loved it desu wa :)

kaoru- *yawns*

Me- WAAAAHHH *cries* kaoru-oneechan thought it was boring..na no da

Kaoru-It was OK

Brick-good i geuss

butch-Meh

Boomer-I liked it.

*taruto walks into purins bedroom,he then stares at all six of them*

taruto-PURIN WHO ARE THEESEE PEOPLE! *He points at them*

purin-They are my friends taru taru na no da

Taruto- -growls- DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Kaoru-PURIN DOES NOT OWN POWERPUFF GIRLZ ,SHE JUSTS WRITES STORIES ABOUT US,SO PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**me: hey there people...i geuss iv changed my name,call me kaoru (because i roleplay her :D)**

**momoko: -pouts- im not in this story**

**miyako:yes you are but not in this chapter**

**me:yeah and quit moaning,hope you enjoy this chappie,chappie six will be comeing on soon :D**

**miyako:yay!**

* * *

"No No Miyako, why do you have to put that stuff on my face?"Kaoru complained as miyako carefully put a pink lipstick on Kaoru's lip.

"But kaoru-san it makes you look prettier and butch will like you more" Miyako giggled pouted."Fine "After the two girls finished their make-up and getting dressed up, they left Miyako's house.

"Good luck kaoru-san"miyako waved walking smiled and walked into the arcade.

"Aww looks like you made it kaoru"

Kaoru turned to see a smirking butch."Yeah well I came ok? Got a problem with that?" Butch chuckled."Nah, come play the space war game with me" Butch exclaimed as he tossed a coin and put it into the game." sure"

"Cool, I'm well good at this game" butch smirked starting up the game.

"Whatever".

"Hey go get me a soda"

**"What? NO! Get one yourself!"**kaoru shouted making butch lose his concentration, **beep beep beep**! He had lost the game.

"Thanks a lot, kaoru,go get me a soda ,or else" he scowled at her irritated.

"**NO! IM** **LEAVING!!"**Kaoru shrieked stamping out of the arcade with her knuckles compressed_." stupid jerk!"_ Butch sighed rushing out of the arcade."Kaoru wait!"

Kaoru started to sprint," **get away from me!"** she barked. Butch staggered after her.

"Kaoru please, I'm sorry, please, Il do anything!"

Kaoru stopped running and turned to face him, "fine, we go to mc Donald's and you buy me one!got that?"

Butch nodded."okay".kaoru grinned still slightly annoyed but she then took his hand making him flush." come on Butchie, I'm starving for a big Mc and a chocolate muffin".Butch groaned as kaoru lead him to Mc Donald's.

* * *

"Boomer-kun" Miyako smiled .They were at the park. Boomer was sitting on a swing as Miyako skipped up to him.

"Hi Miyako" he beamed gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. Miyako cuddled up to him. Boomer felt a small pink blush develop onto his face.

"So M-miyako, W-what do you want t-to do?" he asked her nervously.

"I don't mind, I love it here desu wa" she smiled sitting on the swing beside him.

"Okay, hey Miyako I can swing higher that you" Miyako giggled as she tried to catch him up.

"Yay, I'm higher Boomie desu wa"boomer pouted but smiled laughing as he carried on swinging.

After they had a fun time in the park Boomer took Miyako to the field at the back of the park. It was round seven o'clock."Boomie?"

"Yes Miyako-Chan?" he answered.

"It's getting dark, I should be getting home, desu wa!"

"IL walk you home Miyako-Chan" he grin taking her hand holding it tightly.

"Arigato"she blushed looking down.

* * *

with that the dates were now over. Kaoru and Miyako where now at home.

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

"ring ring"

Aww man who's calling me at this time of day? I answered my Mobil." what?" I said in my normal husky tone.

"Kaoru-san" Miyako's piercing voice rang into my head.

"What is it, Miyako?" I asked her unpatiently.

"WELL I and Boomie had a great date; did you have a nice date kaoru-san?"

I grunted into the phone,"okay,I guess".

"Oh dear, il talk to you at school, bye".

I slammed my phone down onto my desk; I put on my pj's and then got into my bed.

Erg! its Friday tomorrow, that means another day at school, how lame, but at least it's the last day to the weekend. I smiled to myself, Ha! Baka Butch. What was I thinking, going out with him? Bluegh! Man boys suck, big time.

* * *

At the rowdyruffs boys' house

Boomer was watching my little pony in the living room." what the hell are you watching?" Butch asked his brother smirking.

"ahhh" boomer quickly turned off the TV." nothing!!".Butch cocked his eye brows.

"Sure?" Butch rolled his eyes walking out of the room, leaving boomer to the TV for himself.

"Yay" boomer squealed as he turned the TV back on. He was watching Barney the dinosaur. Typical .stupid boomer watching kiddie channels. Butch smirked as he heard his dumb brother sang "I love you" to himself. He burst out in laughter running off to bricks room.

"Hey brick?" butch shouted opening bricks bedroom door.

"What Butch? Make it snappy I'm doing my homework" snapped an irritated brick from behind his work desk.

"Boomer is watching barney and he's singing it too!" Butch snorted out in laughter. Brick frowned angrily at his brother. Butch stopped laughing.

"**GET OUT!"**

Butch ran out of bricks room. He stumbled into the lounge where boomer was watching TV. He sat next to boomer and looked at the TV screen in disgust.

"**Do we have to watch that crap?"** butch barked thumping his younger brother across the head. Boomer trembled as butch became a little too violent with him, he passed over the remote and shook his head.

Butch snatched the remote switching over to the monster car valleys."Wow" this is my channel"Butch smirked as his eyes glued onto the TV.

Boomer rolled his eyes sitting back onto the couch not very intrested on what was on tv,he sighed closing his blushed as he thought about Miyako, how cute and kind she was. He chuckled as he remembered that he walked her home hand in hand. His dark blue eyes started to widen as he also remembered that day when he had knocked her out, he bite his lip feeling very awkward and felt as if he was in responsible by making her suffer. He didn't want to fight the powerpuffs anymore; he loved Miyako, his bubbles. His counterpart. He blushed redder as he thought about her even more.

"Dude, why are you blushing?" Butch asked raising his eye brows at his brother.

"N-nothing" Boomer stuttered as he faced the TV.

The boys sat in silence as they watched the big square box in front of them. Two hours had gone by as they slouched on there lazily bottoms eating junk food. Brick sighed as he walked in. He switched off the TV."Hey i was watching that" Boomer cried.

"Yeah"Butch sulked folding his arms in a temper.

"Bed now!" brick bellowed into his two brother's and boomer sulked as they got off there butt's off couch and went off into the bathroom. Brick followed them into bathroom making sure that they would brush their teeth and wash their face.

"night bro's" brick called as he walkedout of the bathroom and into the his room.

"night brick" boomer answered walking into his own room.

Butch let out an angry groan staggering out of the bathroom in his green boxer shorts.

* * *

me:you like?

miyako:i love -heart eyes-

momoko: -pouting- not fair

me: -glares at her- aww shut your face!

miyako:REVIEW PLEASE :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **chapter 6 is up...

momoko: yay im in it

brick: me too

momoko: so your in every chater -pouts-

me: awww shut up

**Brick P.O.V**

I ate my cornflakes, stuffing them into my mouth, I chewwed them down slowly.

It's a Saturday. I am so tired. My two brothers are fast asleep. I sighed as I chopped down my cearl,they kept me up all night last night; I grab for my orange juice and took a sip.

"BOOMER!! YOU LITTLE!"

I groaned, my brothers are finally up and about. I got up from the kitchen table and put my bowl into the washing bowl. Boomer comes rushing in screaming his head off.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Brick, help, butch is trying to kill me" the blond screamed in horror. Brick rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"I …well I went into his room and found a picture of Buttercup"

"Ha-ha"

Boomer and Brick laughed." what are you laughing about?" butch yelled from the doorway.

"Nothing" boomer smiled innocently. Brick stopped laughing and then sneered at his blue-haired brother.

"W-what?" butch eyes widened as he saw the smirk brick gave him grew bigger.

"Nothing, im going out for a walk, see you guys later "Brick sniggered as he took his coat of the coat rack and ran out of the door.

"Where's he off to?" boomer asked curiously.

"I don't know" answered a puzzled butch.

* * *

"_Ahh it's nice to get away from them for a while" B_rick strolled out of the woods; he didn't walk to far .when he finally noticed that he was in Newtown vile city. He looked around the shops for a while. He soon got fed up looking around the shops. His tummy rumbled._"Im so hungry" _He thought as he looked into a cake shop. He gazed at the chocolate cakes. He turned his face, his eye broaden as if he was in shock. There sitting at a table was no-other than Momoko,she was playing with her chocolate cake, she didn't look very interested in it, she swirled her cake around her plate with a fork. She looked depressed. Brick was about to walk away, he hesitated walking back to the cake shop, he opened the door, stepping looked up at him blankly. He smiled warmly at eyes widen."_ he smiled at me?"_ She couldn't help but smile back. He walked over to her slowly. "Can I sit there?" he asked her point to the chair beside her.

"Sure!" Momokoblushed as he sat next to her. Brick grinned."Arigato, what happened to you cake?"

"I wasn't hungry and I guess I didn't feel like it" momoko answered gloomily.

"I'm starving" Brick sighed rubbing his rumbling belly.

"il get you some cake, if you want some"momokosmiled getting off her chair, Momoko giggled skipping over to the cake counter. Brick smiled, it was the best day he had in ever since he came back. He kept on smiling, he was very proud ofhimself,he didn't like to admit but he liked to see Momoko smile.

"Here brickie" Momoko squealed giving him is chocolate cake and sitting down with her own. Brick blushed pink as she called him by his new nick-name.

"Arigato hey thought you weren't hungry?" Brick laughed.

"I am now" momoko giggled taking a big bite into her chocolate cake.

"So, why? Why didn't you give up being a …you know what?" he questioned her as he gulped down his cake.

"I…thought you were going to kill us"

"NANI?"

"You weren't?"

"Noway, we were just getting our own back"

"Oh"

Brick finished his cake."Hey im sorry, I was just angry because when you girls kissed us"

"And you all went boom" Momoko whispered into his ear, so no-one would hear.

"Yes" Brick whispered back into her ear. Momoko giggled rubbing her ear.

"That tickled" she giggled out of control, brick laughed covering her mouth with his licked his hand.

"EWWW I got coodies" Brick shrieked, making people turn around a give them the sweat dropped while Brick wiped his hand on his jacket. After about an hour eating cakes Momoko and Brick left to the park.

* * *

"Hey Brick?"Momoko called nervously sitting on a park bench.

"Yeah?" Brick sat next to her.

"I…think…I err k-kind of l-like y-you" she stammered uneasily.

Brick blushed and took her hand." I like you too" he said calmly. Tears rolled down Momoko's cheeks.

"Really?" she sniffed

"Really!" he wiped her tears away with his index finger and kissed her on the gasped closing her eye's as Brick's tongue slipped into her mouth.

They broke apart taking a breather.

"Your mouth tastes like candy, I like that" Brick smirked kissing her again.

"Brick…will you be my boyfriend"Momoko groaned out while kissing.

"I will, but you have do something for me first" Brick pulled away smirking at her.

Momoko gulped in terror." and w-what's t-that?"

"Join kaoru and miyako, be there leader again of the powerpuff girlz again, that's what" he said a bit rudely.

Momoko nodded smiling her." I promis, l will go to the lab later" She squealed hugging brick.

"That's my girl, off you go" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Il cya tomorrow Brick?" Bricked nodded." cake shop, got ya!" Momoko smiled running out of the park happily.

"cya brick" she waved running off.

"Im just the greatest" brick said out loud to himself as he got of the bench making his way for home.

* * *

"Im home" Brick called cheerfully, chucking his red coat onto the floor.

"BRICK YOU HOME" Boomer cired hugging pushed him off."Y-you choking me ekk"

sorry "B-brick?,did you have a nice time? Where did you go?, what did you do?" Boomer questioned him curiously.

"nothing" Brick sighed gazing at his brother. Boomer blinked.

"Oh okay,brick i got to tell you something!"

"and whats that?"

"I-i think im in l-love with M-Miyako" Boomer stuttered nervously blushing pink.

"whatever,just keep it a secret from Butch ok?,go tell him im back!"

"Oh okay,Il tell butch your back" Boomer yelled skipping off.

* * *

**"Knock Knock"** There was a knocked at the door.

"I will answer the door" Ken ran over and answered the door. He

Gasped.

"MOMOKO" He cried hugging and Miyako came rushing over to the scene.

"Momoko-san" Miyako bawled hugging her as well.

"Oh so you came back? huh?" Kaoru glared at her with sighed.

"Im sorry"

Kaoru surprisingly clasped her." Its good to have you back leader." Momoko giggled.

"Its good do be back, I broke my belt though" She sighed looking down in shame.

Miyako giggled holding up a brand new belt with a pink compact on, just like Momoko's old one.

"NYA"Momoko screamed in excitement."Arigato" She cried taking the belt of miyako and putting it on around her waste.

"WE'RE A TEAM AGAIN!" Miyako smiled putting her arms around her two team mates.

"No shit Sherlock "Kaoru laughed.

"I'm so glad were a team again!" The three girls laughed as they all hugged as a group.

* * *

Me: review please and i hope you enjoyed it :D

* * *


End file.
